


Almondine

by Dryad



Series: Poetry X [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not a poet. </p><p>Originally written in 2002.</p></blockquote>





	Almondine

My love eats brown almonds  
One by one  
Slipping past ripe lips  
Onto a pink tongue  
Between white teeth  
As easily as myself  
During long nights  
And short days  
On cool cotton  
Warm flannel  
Hot silk skin

Like Devi, she is many things incarnate  
Shakti - universal energy  
Kali - mother of death, destroyer of worlds  
Durga - purging the world of evil  
Parvati - passion personified

Almonds were wedding favors  
Harbingers  
of long life  
of love abundant  
of joy expressed  
in medieval days passed

My love eats brown almonds  
And consumes me  
Regurgitates me whole  
Like Isis she brings me back to life  
In Christ Risen she rejoices  
Eating marchpane of old  
Simnel cake  
And marzipan  
On Easter Sunday

My love eats brown almonds  
And smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a poet. 
> 
> Originally written in 2002.


End file.
